Seeing is Believing
by Captain Morrigan Savvy
Summary: A young Will Turner doesn't believe in love until he sees it. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I think everyone can tell what I own and what I don't...

A/N: Hi. Okay, so the inspiration for this story is a little interesting. I was cleaning stalls at my barn the other day, and let me tell you, when you are alone in a quiet barn cleaning stalls all day long, you get all kinds of thoughts running through your head (and all kinds of songs stuck in it, but that is beside the point)... So I was on my last stall of the day, and I couldn't get the image out of my head of that hobo guy from the movie Polar Express going "seeing is believing..." in that creepy way that he does. And somehow, my twisted mind managed to turn that over itself many times until it had transformed into the basis of this story.

I'm not even going to comment on my progress with my other story because I simply don't know what to say about that whole mess.

So yeah. Enjoy...

* * *

Will Turner had never known a solid definition of love in his life. His mother loved him, of course, but that was different. She loved him the way any mother loves her child, caring for him and teaching him all he would need to know to get by on his own later in life. He knew that sort of love. But that was not the way a man loves his wife, or a woman loves her husband. That kind of love he was not so familiar with, the kind where two people see each other as two parts of a whole, and they can't survive without each other. The kind that causes men to write poetry and sing it aloud beneath a tower window, and the girl receiving it to weep with joy before flying downstairs, out the door and into her lover's arms, where they share the most passionate, romantic kiss. That was all uncharted territory for Will Turner.

His mother had never plainly stated that she did not love his father, but he could see it as clear as day whenever William Sr. was mentioned. He could see it in the way her whole body stiffened, and her eyes took on a look that made her resemble an irritated bird. She was bitter towards Will's father for leaving, and she had lost any love she ever may have held for him.

This was wrong, in Will's young mind. Children were supposed to grow up with two parents who loved each other. The other boys he sometimes roamed the streets with were always telling stories of their parents' sickening sweetness and nauseating displays of affection. He pretended to be disgusted like the rest, but he secretly longed for a family like theirs. He longed for a father who would come home from work as his mother cooked dinner, sneak up behind her and spin her into his arms, kissing her deeply before letting go and whirling out of the room as quickly as he came, leaving her breathless and unable to continue what she was doing without taking a moment to collect herself. He wanted parents who were in love.

But what was love, anyway? The question haunted him endlessly. He was already beginning to see the boys and girls his age wander the streets hand in hand. Boys would surprise their girls by bashfully producing small, pitiful bouquets of flowers from behind their backs. The girls would peck them on the cheek just the same in gratitude for the thoughtful gifts, causing the boys to blush furiously before they skipped off attached at the hand again. What was this strange and supposedly wonderful phenomenon that possessed them to act so?

_I'll never fall in love_, Will thought to himself over and over. How could he possibly do so when he didn't even know what love was? He was not even sure he believed in love anymore, his thoughts about it were so jumbled and confusing. The thought saddened him a bit, but not too much. He could not miss what he had never known.

* * *

The last thing Will remembered before blacking out was someone's cry of "We're under attack!" He had quickly been ushered below the deck of the ship by a few of the older boys on the crew who had been watching out for him since the departure from England. When the first cannon blast hit, he was immediately lost to the cold darkness of unconsciousness. He had never expected his voyage to the Caribbean to go so wrong…

When next he woke, he opened his eyes and saw love standing before him.

* * *

A/N: So I hope everyone got the ending. I know it was a little vague, but hopefully you all understood what was going on there... If you leave me a review I will love you forever. 


End file.
